


I Saw Santa

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  He DOES exist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Apparently I have nothing to do with the show or WB/CW beyond my imagination. Oh, to dream.
> 
> AN: Written for my flist at livejournal. Merry Christmas, everyone! No matter your beliefs, I wish you joy and peace, and best wishes for a new year.

_Soft rustling sounds nudged him from a deep slumber.  Sliding a hand across his brother’s smooth back, made golden in the twinkling lights from the small table tree, he then turned his head to peer at the noise._

_“Shhhhhhhhhh.  Back to sleep,” whispered…Santa?  The appropriately dressed vision took a bite of the buttery shortbread cookie left over in the bakery bag.  Winking at the sleepy man, he disappeared in a puff of sparkling light._

_Not quite alert, sure he had been dreaming, Sam scanned the room quickly.  Nothing was off.  Except there were a few beautifully wrapped gifts on the kitchenette table, around the sad tree._

_He leaned over and kissed the back of his brother’s neck, as Dean stirred and mumbled,”S’going on?”_

_“Nothing.”  Sam pulled Dean closer, dropping kisses across his shoulders.  “You got me presents.”  Grinning, Sam nestled back down to sleep._

_And Dean bolted awake.  “I didn’t get you presents, Sam. We agreed.”_

_Sam rose up slowly, wondering if he was still dreaming.  “There are presents on the table.”_

_“Not from me.”  Dean was suspicious now._

_“Santa?” offered Sam.  “Huh, maybe I did see him.”_

_Dean looked over at the table, scowling.  “Santa?  Fucker ate my cookie.”_

  



End file.
